


Lily and Her Boys

by showmeyourtardis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Christmas, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, PWP, Rimming, Spitroasting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmeyourtardis/pseuds/showmeyourtardis
Summary: Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus are the only Gryffindors still in Hogwarts one Christmas. A lot of firewhisky and an accidental boob touch lead to a discussion of who is the hottest in their group. They realise that they're all hot in their own way, and decide to prove it through a night of group sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this all in one night. Really hope you like it. There will be three parts, please kudos and comment if you want more.

Outside, the snow fell constantly, covering the grounds and the castle in an icy blanket. The patches of sky that weren't covered by cloud sparkled with stars, glinting in and out of view. The wind had let up for the first time in a few days, and for once, the Gryffindor common room wasn't drowned out by the howling sound of it.

Instead, it was quiet and cosy inside the common room. The room was bathed in warm orange light from the fire. It smelt like cinnamon and mint, and patches of the floor were covered with ripped open, discarded wrapping paper. The four students – the only ones inside Gryffindor tower, this Christmas – were warm from the fire and the firewhisky.

Lily skipped around the room, holding the last tree-shaped biscuit high above her head. The dog bounded after her, scrambling over furniture and slipping on wrapping paper to chase her. She giggled. Her running was clumsy from the alcohol, but the dog wasn't steady on its feet either. It hit the coffee table and yelped but didn't slow in its running.

The dog leapt up onto the couch Remus was in and clambered over him. Remus groaned and laughed as the dog stamped on his stomach. The dog used him as a spring board to leap at Lily. He missed, and knocked over a pile of books.

Lily ran off. James laughed at the dog as it shook books off its head. He aimed his wand, and the blast hit the pile of books as the dog ran away. The dog barked, and ran after Lily, trying to outrun James's spells at the same time.

The biscuit's icing was melting in Lily's hand but she wasn't about to let Sirius get the last one when he'd already eaten ten of them. Sirius jumped to avoid James's spell, it left a scorch mark on the wood floor. Lily spun to face the dog. She was stood in front of the fire, the rug was warm under her bare feet.

She waggled the biscuit at him, “Come on, don't you want it?”

Sirius prowled towards her, his tail was wagging wildly. He readied himself, and barked at her. She laughed, and brought the biscuit to her mouth. The dog's claws scratched against the wood floor as he bounded towards her. He pounced, and tackled Lily, knocking her to the floor. He climbed on top of her before she could get up.

She laughed, pushing him away to stop him from licking her face. He licked the icing off her fingers and she squealed. She shoved the biscuit into his mouth to stop him.

James's spell hit Sirius square on, and Sirius transformed into a human against his will. He ended up on top of Lily, crumbs of biscuits dropping onto her. A split second too late, he realised his hand was on her breast. He pulled away quickly, and colour flooded her cheeks.

“Did you just-”

“No,” Sirius said, climbing off her, “I didn't just touch your soft and very perky-”

“Sirius,” James warned.

Sirius stood up and pointed to him, “I didn't touch it.”

Lily stood up and pulled her short skirt down. She sat down on James's lap and he wrapped his arm around her, glaring at Sirius. Lily's cheeks were pink, and she couldn't help laughing.

Sirius took his seat next to Remus and wiped green icing off his mouth. He turned to Remus and dramatically hid his mouth from James and Lily.

Theatrically, he whispered, “I totally touched it.”

Remus smirked, and James glowered some more. Sirius held his hands up in surrender. When it didn't make James smile, Sirius dropped the act and winked at Lily.

“I couldn't help it, they're... nice,” Sirius said.

“Excuse you! My boobs are amazing,” Lily corrected.

“Right you are,” James said, “Which is why he doesn't deserve to touch them.”

“Look, Prongs, you can't keep her to yourself. She's the hottest girl in our group and we all have needs,” Sirius said.

James pulled Lily closer to him. She relaxed into him, swinging her bare legs over the arm of the chair. She used her wand to call her drink over to her, and took a long swig. What Sirius had said took too long to sync in and when she realised, she frowned at him.

“Hey, was it necessary to clarify _girl_?”

“Yes, because you may be the hottest girl, whoa,” Sirius almost fell when he stood up. He caught himself and turned to her, “but you're not the hottest person. That coveted title belongs to-”

“Aw, thanks, Padfoot. I take this title very-”

“No, Prongsy!” Sirius said, cutting him off. Sirius gestured to himself grandly. He mimed putting an invisible crown on his head, “I am, of course, talking about myself.”

“Of course,” Remus muttered.

“Don't worry, Moony, you're a close second.”

“What?” James demanded, “I'm not even second?”

“If you got some rugged face scars, Prongs, your powers would be unmatched. But as it stands, you're too good looking. There's nothing below the surface,” Sirius said.

Lily and Remus laughed, and James narrowed his eyes again. He lifted Lily off his lap to stand. She climbed into his vacated chair, downing the rest of her firewhisky. Remus picked up Sirius's abandoned glass from the floor, and drank from it while James squared up to Sirius. He could see this dick measuring contest lasting for a while, and he settled back into the couch, getting comfortable.

James addressed them all, like he was giving a political speech, “No, no, no. Look we can't even compare looks like this, we're all top of our own categories.”

He walked to Lily, and knelt in front of her. She observed him with barely contained amusement. When he spoke, his voice was softer than before, “Lily's the classic girl next door, short skirt, sweet smile. She makes you want to get on your knees and do everything she says.”

Lily's blush darkened, and he pressed a kiss to her bare knee. He stood up again, and sat by Remus, who watched him over the rim of Sirius's glass.

James snaked an arm around Remus's shoulder, pulling him closer, “Remus is the mysterious one. The shy exterior doesn't match the rugged scars. He's got a secret that makes you want to get to know him better, deeper, than anyone else has.”

As James spoke he brought his face closer to Remus. They were so close, Lily thought they were going to kiss. She leaned forward in her chair, licked her lips when James did. He pulled away from Remus, leaving him bewildered and slightly turned on.

James swaggered to Sirius, who grinned at him. James closed the gap between them. Sirius followed James's mouth with his eyes, and let out a soft sigh when he started talking.

“Sirius is the bad boy. Leather jacket, smell of smoke,” he touched Sirius's jaw, “Just enough stubble to suggest maybe he'd choke you, and maybe you'd like it.”

Lily was breathless watching them. Sirius looked like he wanted to seize James, but he somehow managed to keep control. Remus leaned in his chair to see around James, abandoning his drink with disinterest.

“And you?” Sirius whispered, breathlessly.

James pulled away from Sirius suddenly, forcing a frustrated noise from Lily. He smiled smugly at them all individually, before gesturing to the length of his body, “I'm the arrogant one.”

He bent down to Lily, “I'm smug.”

He left her for Remus, “I'm self-obsessed.”

Finally, he turned back on Sirius, “I'm too hot for my own good. But that makes you want me more, it makes you crave my attention.”

Lily watched Sirius and James with rapt attention. They were stood in the middle of the rug, face-to-face and so close they would be pressed together if a stiff wind came through the window. The fire behind them cast dancing shadows on their faces, obscuring their expressions. Lily bit her lip.

Sirius pulled away from James, just enough to gain some control, “Well, if that's true, we're in the wrong pairs.”

“We are?” Remus asked.

“Yeah, don't you see? The good girl _always_ goes for the bad boy. And the arrogant, smug one always takes an interest in the mysterious one.”

James grabbed Sirius's arm, keeping him from walking away like he'd been about to. He held Sirius still and closed the gap between them again, “And the arrogant one and the bad boy?”

Sirius lowered his voice to match James's tone, “They're too similar for their own good. It's chaos with them.”

Lily slipped lower in her chair, groaning in frustration. Everyone turned to look at her, and she folded her arms across her chest.

She gestured to Sirius and James, “If you two don't kiss soon, I'm going to get bored.”

“Agreed,” Remus said, startling Lily, “Either give us what we want or stop this thing.”

Sirius and James turned back to each other. Sirius licked his lips, he had to look up at James when he was this close, and his eyes focused on his mouth. He glanced up at James's eyes to find them watching him with interest.

He kept his voice low, to avoid spoiling this precarious moment, “What do you say, Prongs? Should we give them what they want?”

“What do you want?” James said, softly.

“You already know,” Sirius said. He took James’s hand and walked backwards, pulling James along.

James allowed himself to be dragged towards the couch next to Remus. Sirius sat down, and brought his mouth closer than before. He could practically taste the firewhisky on James's tongue, but he held back. He wanted James to do it first.

For a second, they all watched. Their hearts were beating quickly, their skin was hot. James was bent over Sirius, a breath away from kissing him. James seized Sirius and dragged him into a kiss. It tasted like firewhisky and icing, and James pushed closer to Sirius, pressing him into the couch. He heard Lily moan, and move to the couch to be closer.

Sirius ran his hands through James's hair, and James gripped his waist. They were rough with each other, pulling and grabbing at each other like any second now they'd be dragged apart.

James felt Sirius get harder beneath him, and knew they were in this now. There was no turning back, they were going to do what they were going to do, and nothing could stop them. Not that anyone in the room wanted this to stop.

Sirius pulled away from James and grabbed Lily's t-shirt. He pulled her to his mouth and she kissed him softly. James kissed his way down the exposed length of Sirius's neck. Lily moved closer, deepening her kiss with Sirius and tasting his tongue with hers. He sighed against her lips.

James left Sirius's neck and moved to Remus. He pushed against him, and Remus pulled him away from Sirius's lap. James pressed against Remus, kissing him hard like he'd wanted this forever, and Remus kissed back just as desperately. He pulled on James's collar, popping the top few buttons open, and revealing a tantalising sliver of chest. He pushed his hand into the shirt, and James gripped Remus's thigh.

Sirius pulled Lily onto his lap, and she straddled him. He skirt splayed over him, and she rubbed against the bulge in his trousers. He moaned, and pushed his hands up her skirt. She pulled away from his mouth to look at him, as his fingers grazed the line of her underwear. He ran his hands over the curve of her arse, pushing her against him harder, and making her gasp.

Remus left James's mouth to lick Sirius's neck. Sirius leaned back, releasing Lily's gaze and shutting his eyes in enjoyment. She rubbed against him, and James moved to his other side to kiss his neck, too. Lily moaned at the sight in front of her, James and Remus kissing Sirius's neck, while she felt him harden underneath her. She braced herself on his chest, and he cracked open his eyes to look at her from under half-closed lids.

Without breaking eye contact, Sirius removed his hand from under Lily's skirt and ran it down Remus's body. He made contact with Remus's crotch, and Remus hummed in enjoyment against his neck. Lily bit her lip, and Sirius spread his fingers over Remus.

A spark of electricity balled in Lily's chest, and she wanted to give Sirius something to look at, like he'd done for her. She lifted her t-shirt over her head and threw it somewhere in the room. His eyes moved down her neck, over her chest, and down to her breasts, covered by thin pink lace. Her nipples were erect, visible through the thin fabric.

He pulled the other hand out from under her skirt and reached up for breast. He cupped it over the bra, and rubbed the pad of this thumb over her nipple. The feel of his thumb and the lace on her nipple made her moan again. He sighed at the sound. She rubbed against him a little faster, just enough to make her breasts bounce slightly. His hands seized her hips, pulling her down on him as he rose to meet her.

James grazed his teeth over Sirius's neck, and Sirius moaned at the feeling. He turned and caught James in a rough kiss, that was all tongue and teeth. Sirius dragged his teeth over James's lower lip, making him gasp.

Remus pulled away from Sirius's neck, and opened his arms to Lily. She left Sirius, who let out a frustrated noise, but didn't pull away from James. Lily kissed Remus, softer than she'd kissed Sirius, and he brushed hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. His rough hands ghosted down her bare skin, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was straddling his lap, and they kissed innocently, softly.

With surprising strength, Remus lifted her and flipped her. She ended up on her back underneath him, and saw how muscled his shoulders were in flickering firelight. With his hands still behind her, he unclipped her bra and revealed her breasts. She'd never seen this side of Remus, he was powerful and in control, and she wanted to give over to him completely.

“Remus,” she whispered, and his eyes flicked to hers.

He lowered his mouth to hers in a gentle kiss, and cupped one of her breasts with his hands. He flicked over her erect nipple with his thumb, deepening their kiss and blocking out the rest of the common room. Lily realised James was right about him, she did want to know Remus like no one else had. She wanted to bare her soul to him in hopes of seeing a sliver of his.

He broke their kiss and wrapped his lips around her nipple. She pushed her hand into his hair, and he sucked on her nipple. He flicked it with his tongue, and moved to the other. He kissed his way down her stomach, scraping his teeth over her hip bone, before getting down on his knees in front of her.

She looked down at him, and he ran his hands up her bare, smooth legs. He pulled her underwear down and over her ankles, before discarded them behind him. He didn't remove her skirt, he flipped it up instead, revealing her to him. He ran his fingernails up her thighs, and she opened her legs for him.

He kissed his way up her leg, starting from her ankle, then up to her knee, and along the inside of her thigh, savouring every inch of her. Lily watched James and Sirius over his head. Sirius pulled James's trousers down.

Just as Sirius placed his hand on James's tented underwear, Remus's lips touched her, and she moaned breathlessly. Remus licked her, as Sirius rubbed James. Remus's tongue knew just want to do, and he tasted her, unravelling her.

Remus pressed two fingers against her. She was already wet, from watching James and Sirius and from Remus’s mouth on her nipple. She opened her legs further, and he pushed inside her. She moaned loud enough to get James and Sirius's attention. They turned to watch and Lily threw her head back as Remus's fingers picked up speed. His tongue flicked over her, his fingers curled to make the most contact.

She moaned again, her heartbeat picking up. Her skin was hot and shiny with sweat in the firelight. James and Sirius were watching, their hands down their trousers, as Remus unravelled Lily, bringing her to the edge.

She came with Sirius and James watching her, and Remus's fingers inside her.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily panted, and Remus pulled out of her. He placed one final kiss on her, and pulled away. She didn't have the energy to move, she just watched him stand up and move to Sirius. He brought his glistening fingers to Sirius's waiting mouth, and pushed them inside. Sirius licked Remus's fingers, savouring the taste of Lily. When he'd sucked every drop off, he pulled Remus's fingers out of his mouth, and pulled him into a kiss, tasting the last drops of Lily on his mouth.

James licked his lips, remembering the taste. He moved to the couch with Lily, and lifted her onto his lap. Her back was against his chest, so they could watch Sirius and Remus kissing. Beneath her, James's bulge pressed up against her sensitive area, and she leaned back against him.

Remus pushed Sirius away roughly, and he caught himself before he fell onto the couch. He kissed his way down Remus's jaw, and over his neck. He pulled away just enough to pull Remus's jumper off, before latching his mouth to his nipple. He licked his way down Remus's stomach, and got on his knees in front of him.

He pulled Remus's belt free and dropped it to the floor. He undid Remus's trousers, pulled them down, making Remus step out of them. He hooked his fingers in Remus's underwear, and pulled them down, slower. Remus sprang free. James's arms wrapped around Lily. His hands cupped her breasts, brushing on her nipples.

Sirius placed his hands on Remus's hips, licked his lips, and looked up at Remus as though waiting for permission. A little thrill ran down Lily's neck when she saw Remus nod his head slightly. Sirius swirled his tongue around the tip, and Lily relaxed against James.

Sirius took as much of Remus into his mouth as he could, pushing forward until he gagged. Lily's mouth fell open, and James moaned behind her, rubbing against her. Remus, aware of the audience, used one hand to pull Sirius's hair out of the way.

Under Remus's guiding hand, Sirius pulled back and pushed forwards. He bobbed his head up and down, without dropping Remus's gaze. He pulled away and licked the length of Remus, forcing a moan from his lips. Remus pushed his hips forward, pushing into Sirius's mouth again. Sirius wrapped his lips around him, and took him deeper this time, gagging but not stopping.

Lily stood up then, and pulled James towards Remus. She got on her knees next to Sirius, who was bobbing his head faster and deeper. She pulled James's underwear down, teasingly slow. Remus and Sirius, preoccupied with what they were doing, managed to get a good look at James when he was naked.

Lily placed her hands on James's hips, just like Sirius had done. She wasn’t as disciplined as he was, and wouldn’t wait for permission before licking the length of James, from his balls to the tip. She took the tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it expertly. James's hands wrapped in her hair, and she glanced up to see him torn between watching her and watching Sirius.

She stuck her tongue out and pushed lower on James. He groaned and she saw Remus struggling to decide who to watch as well. She took James right to the back of her throat, and choked. He pulled on her hair, and she moved back tauntingly slow. She bobbed her head, and James's hips bucked to meet her.

She didn't feel in competition with Sirius. In fact, she felt like they were a team, working to drive James and Remus as mad as possible. Lily could taste James, and he bucked his hips as he got closer. Sirius tightened his grip on Remus's hips, sinking his nails into the skin.

James moaned, Remus groaned, Sirius and Lily hummed in satisfaction. She looked at Remus, and Sirius looked at James, as they swallowed, taking their partners deeper. Lily bobbed her head faster, Sirius used his hand to stroke Remus while he licked his balls. Then they switched, and Lily used her hand, her mouth on James's balls, while Sirius gagged on Remus.

They were weirdly in sync, switching moves as though they'd planned this the whole time. James and Remus didn't know who to watch. James bucked his hips, hitting the back of Lily's throat, Remus pulled on Sirius's hair forcing him lower.

Lily felt James tighten, and she wrapped her lips around his tip and her hand around his shaft. She pumped him, and his hands tightened in her hair and loosened as he came. Next to her, Sirius held still while Remus finished in his mouth too. She met Sirius's eyes, both of them drooling over their partners, and swallowed. He swallowed too, and pulled off Remus.

Sirius grabbed Lily and, still kneeling, kissed her sloppily and messily. They shared the tastes of James and Remus, swirling their tongues and spit together, while James and Remus – panting, sweating – watched them.

Sirius's hands found Lily's breasts. She pushed him until he was lay on the rug and straddled him again. He was still fully dressed, and she needed to fix that quickly. She pulled back and met his eyes as she unpopped the buttons on his shirt, one at a time. Every time one came loose, he pinched her nipples.

Behind them, James and Remus sat down on the couch, spent. They resigned to watch them while they caught their breath.

Lily pushed Sirius's shirt off. He sat up, forcing her to grab onto his shoulders to avoid falling off him. He placed one hand on her arse, and shrugged his other out of his shirt, before swapping and flinging his shirt across the room.

She stood up as he lay back down. He popped open his jeans, and pushed them down over his hips. She unzipped her skirt. The fire danced on her skin, lighting her up for them all to see, as she slid her skirt down to her ankles. All eyes were on her, and Sirius pushed his jeans down. She bent down, fully naked, and pulled his underwear down.

He didn't need any build up, and after having James in her mouth, neither did she. She climbed on top of him again. She bent down and kissed him roughly, catching his lips with her teeth and making him grunt. He reached down and touched her, and she tensed at the feel of his fingers on her. She dragged her nails down his chest, and he wrapped a hand around himself to guide it into her. She arched up, and sank down on him slowly. She moaned as he filled her up, and he sighed as she surrounded him.

James and Remus let out soft, admiring sounds, but Lily didn't pay them any attention. She was too focused on Sirius, who was watching her with admiration. She sank down on him, accepting him fully, and he filled her completely. Everyone had finished except Sirius, and she wanted to make it good for him.

She bounced on him, slowly at first. His eyes darted from her eyes, to her breasts, and down to the point where he connected with her. He watched her bounce up and down, his hips rising to meet her. He reached up and put his thumb in her mouth, and she sucked on it, licked it. When it was slick with spit, he brought it down to her and rubbed her clitoris. She arched her back, and moaned as he touched her expertly. She learnt why Sirius had his reputation, and why so many girls had been disappointed when he'd ended up with Remus.

She braced herself on his chest, matching the pace of his thumb and speeding up. She needed him deeper, faster, more inside her. Her hair fell over her face in a curtain, the ends brushing against his chest with every thrust of his hips.

She moaned his name, and he whispered hers back. The good girl next door and the bad boy. Sirius had been right, they were a great match.

Sirius grabbed her waist and sat up. He caught her in a desperate kiss. Still locked together, he pushed her onto her back and moved over her. He lifted one of her legs up to give him more access, and thrust into her faster, harder. She gasped as he ground against her, lifting her hips to match his thrusts.

He ploughed into her, hitting all the right spots, and buried his face in her neck. His hot breath danced across her throat and his lips left trails of fire down her skin. She wrapped her arms around him, sinking her nails into his back as he thrust into her. He bit her collarbone, and she gasped.

Across the room, Remus groaned. James ran his hand down Remus's body, and over his hardening crotch. With another moan, Remus reached over to his friend. Their eyes were locked on Sirius and Lily as they fucked on the rug.

Sirius pulled away from Lily's neck, grabbing her thigh roughly and hammering into her. She gasped, edging closer to the end, but she wanted him to finish first. She wanted him to finish inside her.

She grabbed his free hand, and brought it to her throat. He knew what she wanted, and he wanted it almost as much as she did. He wrapped his hand around her neck, squeezing slightly. He held the pressure for a few seconds to test the water, and she gasped when he released her.

He watched her face, and squeezed again. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes sparkled in the firelight. He held onto her longer this time, before releasing. All the while he thrust into her, harder when he was choking her and slower when he released. He squeezed again, and she wrapped her hand around his, tightening his grip. He held on, and she shut her eyes as he fucked her.

He pounded into her, and she moaned with every thrust. She wrapped her legs around his hips, locking him to her. She tightened around him as she came, and Sirius released her neck as he came inside her.

They stayed locked together, as they came down. They were slick with sweat, their bodies sticking together. Lily unlocked her legs, and Sirius pressed a soft kiss to her lips. He slipped out of her and sat back against the armchair. She sat up, stretched and sighed sleepily.

“Are you already tired, Evans? I think we're just getting started,” Sirius said, though he sounded spent, too.

It was the first thing any of them had said besides moaning each others names breathlessly, desperately. James got up from the couch, where he and Remus had enjoyed the view. He knelt by Sirius, and kissed him tenderly. They kissed, slowly, sleepily. Sirius held onto James, and James wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

Sirius's hand trailed down James's bare skin, down his chest and stomach, and into his crotch. He wrapped his hand around James, and stroked him. Remus got off the couch then, and moved to sit on Sirius's other side. He brushed Sirius's hair away from his shoulders, and kissed his bare skin.

James reached around Sirius to run his hand through Remus's hair. They all moved softly, carefully, savouring each kiss, each touch like they'd be stolen away soon. Lily sat next to the fire to watch.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius, James, and Remus get a whole lot closer.

Sirius got on his knees. Remus pushed on his shoulders, forcing his head down to James and lifting his arse in the air. James lifted his hips to reach Sirius's mouth, and moaned when it wrapped around him. His tongue was warm and wet, and knew exactly how to move to make him groan.

Remus bent over Sirius, kissing his way down his spine. He kissed Sirius's cheeks, and spit onto him, letting it fall into the right place. He spit again, and Sirius arched higher, forcing himself lower on James, who was watching Remus. He carded his hand through Sirius's hair.

Remus bent close to Sirius, and caught the trail of spit that escaped down Sirius's balls. He used a wide tongue to lick Sirius, producing another vibrating moan from Sirius. He bobbed his head on James, as Remus's tongue licked him, wetting him. Remus's tongue drew gentle circles over Sirius, and swirled back the other way. Sirius pushed back against him, and James pulled Sirius's head further down.

Remus pushed his tongue against Sirius, encouraging him to relax and loosen up. Sirius gagged on James, and Remus flicked his tongue. He held his hand over Sirius, and offered his outstretched finger to James, who accepted it into his mouth willingly. He sucked and licked, and bobbed his head to take the finger into his mouth. Sirius sucked James, as he sucked Remus's finger, who was still licking Sirius.

When Remus was satisfied his finger was wet enough, he pulled it out of James's mouth with a pop. He brought it to Sirius's backside, and circled him with the pad of his finger. Sirius pushed back wantonly, and Remus obliged. He pushed his finger into Sirius, and Sirius moaned around James in his mouth.

Remus pushed in and out of Sirius slowly at first, starting to pick up speed as Sirius pushed back against him. Remus pulled his finger out, and sucked a second one into his mouth to prepare it. He pushed two fingers into Sirius, who gasped, and was silenced by James pushing into his mouth.

Stretching Sirius out, Remus alternated number of fingers and speed. He thrust in quickly with one, slowly and deeply with two, tentatively pushed a third one in and listened for a reaction. When Sirius was loosened, and practically begging for it, Remus knelt behind him. He spat into his hand and rubbed himself at the sight of Sirius sucking James.

When he was ready, he held himself against Sirius, and Sirius moaned with need. James looked at Remus, down to Sirius bobbing his head, and back up to Remus. He dragged a hand down Sirius's back, before wrapping in his hair again.

Remus pushed into Sirius, slowly. He filled Sirius, and he couldn't help but moan when Sirius tightened around him. He paused to let Sirius adjust, before pushing further in completely, right up to the hilt. Remus bent over Sirius and kissed his shoulder blades, keeping his hip still while Sirius – who had paused with his mouth still around James – got used to the feeling.

When he was ready, he bucked his hips, and Remus straightened up. He pulled out of Sirius a bit, and pushed back in. He kept it slow, and Sirius matched his pace with James. Remus pulled out further with each thrust, and pushed back in. He pulled out until just the tip was inside, before slamming back in and eliciting a moan from Sirius. He thrust faster now, encouraged by Sirius's moans and gasps. With every thrust from Remus, Sirius was forced further down on James, making him almost come with the feeling of being swallowed.

James and Remus spit-roasted Sirius, and he loved every second of it. He almost came just from the sound of them moaning in unison. Sometimes they thrust in sync, pushing fully in from both ends and stuffing Sirius. Other times they alternated, with one fully inside him while the other pulled all the way out.

Sirius was so close to unravelling. Remus and James weren't far behind, and they shared a look over Sirius's back. James cast a wink to Lily, who had her hand between her legs as she watched.

James pulled out of Sirius's mouth, and Remus pulled out from behind. They swapped places and Sirius groaned in pleasure. This was taken straight out of his biggest fantasy. Remus was presented to Sirius's mouth, and he took him eagerly, licking himself off Remus. James tentatively pushed inside Sirius, and he pushed back to encourage him.

Sirius liked it rough, and James knew that. He grabbed a handful of Sirius's hair, yanking his head back. Sirius's mouth was open in presentation for Remus, and he quickly filled it. James held Sirius's head in place, pulling on his hair and making him moan.

They were all so close to the edge, and it was a matter of seconds before one of them finished. James was the first to go, pushing deep into Sirius as he clamped down around him. He bent over Sirius's back and finished inside him, kissing his spine. Still inside him, he reached down and pumped Sirius.

Sirius came next, with James inside him and his hand wrapped around him. He licked Remus, who wrapped a hand around himself and pumped. He came into Sirius's mouth again, who didn't swallow it yet. He pulled away from James and turned to face him.

James allowed himself to be dragged into the sloppy kiss, tasting Remus hungrily. They were sweaty and flushed, and all of them were spent and tired. James and Sirius pulled away, swallowing their spit, and grinned at each other.

“Told you we were all hot,” James said.

Lily retrieved her wand from where it had rolled. She called two blankets to her. She set the first one out on the rug to cushion it. She lay down and gestured them over. They moved towards her eagerly. Remus lay closest to the fire, spooning Lily, who rested her head on James's chest. Sirius lay on James's other side, and threw the blanket over them before cuddling up to James. He reached over and entwined his fingers with Remus's outstretched hand.

They were all wrapped together, sticky with sweat and other things, but none of them cared enough to shower. They smelt like sex and firewhisky. Lily reached back and stroked Remus's cheek, and he kissed her bare shoulder. James kissed the top of Sirius's head and then Lily's. Sirius brushed his thumb over Remus's fingertips.

“I could go for a plate of Christmas cookies right now,” Sirius said, making everyone laugh sleepily.

The four them slowly fell asleep in front of the fire, entwined together like they had always belonged to one another. It had been the best Christmas they'd had, and there was surely more to come.

Outside the snow had finally began to lighten, as Boxing Day began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! (Uh... I mean, Merry May!)   
> So it's done. Thank you so much for reading this and enjoying it, if you did. All of your comments were lovely and I appreciate the kudos.


End file.
